punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, known in Japan as Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu fō Nintendō Surī Dī Esu / Wī Yū (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, lit. Great Fray Smash Brothers for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U), are two new games released for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. They are both officially considered the fourth and fifth versions in the Super Smash Bros. series. Little Mac Little Mac appears as a playable character using his redesign from ''Punch-Out!!'' (Wii). He is shown to be a formidable opponent in the ground, but a poor choice for aerial combat. He also possesses a Power Meter similar to the one seen in both the original and SNES versions of the game that, when full, will replace his neutral special making it a one hit K.O.. His moveset consists mostly of jabs and punches, and his punches can be altered depending of how they are angled. Special Moves (including custom special moves) *'Neutral Special Moves:' Straight Lunge - A strong punch that can be charged for extra damage. ** Flaming Straight Lunge - A Straight Lunge that deals fire damage. Charges faster than a regular Straight Lunge but is weaker. ** Shocking Straight Lunge - A Straight Lunge that deals electric damage. A fully-charged Shocking Straight Lunge travels farther than normal and can briefly stun the target. *'Side Special Moves:' Jolt Haymaker - Little Mac lunges forward into the air, both avoiding some attacks and closing in on opponents. ** Grounding Blow - Little Mac rises higher than with Jolt Haymaker but slams on the ground with a punch. If the downward punch hits a grounded opponent, the opponent will be buried or if it his a air opponent, the opponent will be spiked to the ground. ** Guard Breaker - Little Mac rises slower than with Jolt Haymaker and throws a downward punch and can break through enemy shields. *'Down Special Moves:' Slip Counter - A counterattack. When used a red aura representing a heart, and when Mac is hit he will counter with an uppercut. ** Compact Counter - A quicker counterattack but Mac's counterattack range is shorter. ** Dash Counter - A counterattack in which Mac will dash forward when countering with an uppercut. *'Up Special Moves:' Rising Uppercut - Mac will spin rapidly, and concludes with a skyward punch. According to Sakurai in the April 8th Smash Bros. Direct, "though it doesn't have a lot of jump power, it makes up for it with attack power". ** Tornado Uppercut - A higher Rising Uppercut that only hits once and has weak knockback but has better recovery than Rising Uppercut. ** Rising Smash - A Rising Uppercut that hits twice. The second hit is stronger. Final Smash *'Giga Mac': When Mac grabs a smash ball he transforms into Giga Mac. Trivia *Little Mac's official artwork is both a reference to the original Punch-Out!! Arcade, and Punch-Out!! (Wii) where he fought Donkey Kong. *One of his trophies is his appearance in Captain Rainbow. *HIs first alternate costume revealed for the game is Wireframe Mac, making him look like his original appearance in the original arcade Punch-Out!! and Super Punch-Out!!. *Mac's second alternate costume is his pink training clothes. *His third alternate costume is his World Circuit outfit from Punch-Out!! (Wii). *He also has his own stage, resembling the World Circuit ring from the Wii game. *Mac has the most palette swaps of any character in the game with 16; 8 for his normal costume, and 8 for his wireframe costume. *Mac's 7th costume is reminiscent of his design from Super Punch Out!! for the SNES. Gallery Little Mac Poster.jpg|Official Artwork for the game Intro.png|Introduction Picture Fat mac.png|Little Mac's Captain Rainbow trophy Screen-8.jpg|Little Mac's Final Smash, Giga Mac Little Mac Wireframe.png|Little Mac Alternate costume Smash-Bros.-Tuesday-35.jpg|Little Mac's second and third alternate outfits Little Mac SSB4 Palettes.jpg|All 16 of Little Mac's palettes Reveal Trailer Category:Games Category:Other Series Category:Video games